Temptation Chap 2-Part 1 'Forgotten'
by ItsCourtneyy
Summary: All those memories of HER. Back to haunt him? Or will he pursue his undying need to have her in his arms again?


"I'm aware what the rules are. But you know that I will run...You know that I will follow you, over silbury hill, through the solar field... you know that I will follow you" "Hey Jupiter, nothing's been the same. So are you gay, are you blue? Thought we both could use a friend to run to. And I thought I wouldn't have to be with you...something new."

It would be raining. Fuck it was raining like it would never end. The streets were so empty ahead and behind, far as eyes would see. He walked in the door of his hotel room, after another long day, jeans and button down soaked solid. Keys jingled softly as they fell atop a small wooden table. The room felt voluminous in its silence. He had left two weeks before, traveling again for work. Flying across the country& working 18 hour days was beginning to take its toll. It had already cost him friends, and his last lover. There was a simple beauty, though, in the long hours, as they kept his mind focused on the tasks ahead. Returning to the door, he saw the letter sitting on the floor, its edge peering up from among the typical bills. It was hand-sealed, with no return address, a novelty to be sure, in this digital age of email and text messages. He picked it up & caught a faint scent, something half remembered and delicious. Not now...I'll wait. There's so much to do and here he is sitting down with a long saved bottle opened just long enough. His pocket knife slipped out, and sliced open the seal. It was like she had stepped into the room across all the miles between. It had been years, but the handwriting leapt out at him like a coiled viper, striking him in the heart. What had it been, 2 years since the last time he saw her, since he stood at her back door and watched it closed in front of him? And why now? Why now? Yet...Her words were soft and smooth in his mind, the sound of her voice still sounded the same after the long absence. And why not? Behind and under everything else, she was there. She was always there. Even in the arms of another he could not lose her entirely. No matter the distance, time, or other companionship, it was always her. Her words were soft. Nothing but a greeting, a wish for a happy birthday, and some kind words of comfort. The walls began to move in a little closer. It was a short walk to the computer, and when he got there, the long buried file he sought was still in the same place he'd left it months ago. Then suddenly, the years rolled back, and there she was. Her voice called out through his surround sound, from an almost forgotten day when chasing rainbows was all that mattered. Then, as always, there was the scene where on a crazy drunken night, when she rose like a Siren from the cool pool water, naked and beautiful. His hand reached down for the rising hardness between his legs, and as she rose out of the water, he stroked himself, remembering the way her body felt under his hands. It was amazing how well she had always fit him, had always known exactly how to touch him in all they right ways, how she could make him come when she wanted, playing his body like a well-practiced instrument of pleasure. His eyes slowly closed and when he came her name was what he called out in the darkness as he drifted off into a deep sleep.. So it was and so he tried again to put her back beneath the layers of time.

Weeks passed, and he found himself thinking of her more and more. Memories of shared moments, of passion, of long conversations about anything and everything. What once was could not be denied. When his cock was in hand and he pressed hard against the place under his sack to intensify the needed release, her face was first in mind. Some things will not be denied. So he found himself in a dim-lit bar one evening, alone in a corner, dialing a number deleted, but not forgotten. Her voice came through the speakers, and was there a moment of intense surprise, and intensity there? Not now, not after all this time. There's no such thing as this in the world today. There can't be. The feeling of a long slack rope between two people pulling taught, bringing two opposites too close to avoid snapping together. He hung up.. Soon this became a highlight of the afternoons and evenings. Calling her just to hear her voice and hang up. She never caught on that it was him..There was no denying the more he heard her, the closer they became in mind. Then, on a rainy afternoon, it became too much. The rain had started again, on a Friday afternoon. As he again was naked on his bed, cock hard and straining against his hand, that he broke. After a long shower, he packed a bag, and boarded a plane to a place he swore to which he'd never go. Spain. He knew she was on vacation there with this new "Skyy guy." 'Skyy. What the fuck kind of name is that." He snickered. 'Cory is much more suitable.' he smiled. On his way out, he called her, her voice filling with desire to know who was on the other line..he'd be there soon, that enough was enough. The plane ride was intolerable. The seeming endless moment of being suspended between here and there, with no end in sight until finally the wheels touched the tarmac. The lengthy taxiing into the terminal took forever. The rain had followed him it seemed, delaying the arrival. Finally, he walked down a walkway towards the terminal exit, to find a cab to his hotel. To his surprise, as he came through the last point, there she was, smiling that smile to herself..he was paralyzed. He didn't want to be seen just yet but he couldn't move. He was caught in her spell and didn't notice as she picked up her head and caught sight of him. 'OH SHIT!" He mumbled to himself as he awkwardly ran and tripped into his room, falling against the closed door behind him. 'Its her..she's here..' He gasped out of breath. He didn't want to move just then from that spot so he sat down crossed legged against the door..his mind drifted as his eyes fell shut and he began snoring, mouth wide open.

Suddenly there was a hard knock on the door..he quickly opened it tripping on everything on his way. 'Ugh. Mother why'd you curse me with this tall awkward body?' He thought to himself. 'Atleast I'm funny and adorable.' He said aloud as he opened his hotel room door to find her body filled his arms again, legs wrapped around his waist. Her mouth was on his before a word was spoken, her teeth digging into his bottom lip. As his hand slid down her body to support her weight, he felt nothing beneath her short dress, except an inviting warmth that tightened his balls against his body and brought his cock up hard against her. And there she was again, grabbing his hand and pulling him onward. They walked through the parking garage laughing, finding her car on the top deck, against a far wall. There was no discussion as they opened the back doors to throw his bags in the car. Another surprise awaited him as she opened the opposite door, and he saw the folded down seats and as he looked up her dress hit him in the face. Her naked form was again in front of him, as it had often been in his dreams, warm, wet and inviting. He stripped to match her, and crawled in beside her, hot skin under his hands and he caressed the length of her body while her hands ran through his hair, scratching his neck and shoulders. Her body opened before him, and his lips followed the curve of her neck, to well known shoulders, and he knew where he was going as he spread her legs with his hand, feeling her damp cunt with his fingertips. Her nipples hardened as his bit down hard on them, and his name issued from her lips. It was delicious, the way her skin tasted. He kissednibbledbit his way down her body while her nails raked deeper into his back. The weight of her legs pressed down on his shoulders as his kissed his way up her thighs. Finally, his tongue grazed the hot opening to her cunt. She pressed downward, trying to impale herself on his tongue, but he moved deftly backwards. There were footsteps in the garage behind them, sounding as though they were a level below. So he slid upwards...kissing up her body until he drove his cock home, deep inside her. They sighed in time, then moving together, fucking like there was never no one anywhere who'd fucked before. They both quickly came together, his cock lodged deep inside her, filling her with hot cum. Timing had always been good for them, as the security guard walked up just as they had finished dressing. Their laughter was abrupt, and lasting as they drove out of the parking lot to the city. The music was loud, and familiar. The conversation turned to the night's activities ahead, as the car moved slowly through the downpour containing them. Traffic was heavy, and the rain was black around them. Her hand slid over his, as the comfortable silence they'd always been able to share wrapped around them both. She leaned over and began kissing his neck, her lipsteeth nibbling at him, her hand freeing itself from his, sliding down his thigh to find his zipper. Without a word, she pulled his cock free, and began sucking him off. Her mouth was the best. She knew him intimately, and could brink him over and over until no sane thought remained in his mind. Her head bobbed faster and faster as she brought him back and forth towards his second orgasm. Finally, she let him cum deep in her throat, swallowing every drop of his cum and licking him clean. She brought her face up and kissed him deeply, with that saucy smile on her lips. "Two out of three lover, shall we go for three?" Suddenly Cory jolted straight up from his hotel bed, wide awake. "Lea..." He cooed.

..to be continued


End file.
